A program has been started to develop equipment and methods for monitoring instantly the membrane potential and pH differences across a respiring membrane. In addition, other important quantities such as the numbers and ratios for movements of ionic species across the membrane will be monitored. Thus far, we have constructed an electrode specific for the membrane potential sensitive probe, TPP+, and developed computer programs which show that membrane potential can be instantly followed by electrochemical means.